Searing Kisses
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: A short, hot scene between Megatron and Starscream. MATURE.


The kiss was almost bruising, a tangle of lips and glossa. Megatron pushed Starscream into his quarters, the door sliding closed behind them. The room was pitch dark, the only light was the glow of their optics. Starscream walked backwards towards the berth, not breaking contact with Megatron on the way. Starscream released Megatron once he reached the berth and fell back onto the berth as the larger mech climbing over him. Their lips met again in a feverish kiss, their bodies pressed close in a lustful embrace.

Megatron pulled away from his lips, trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck cables. He trailed his glossa over the sensitive metal, gently sucking and biting as he went along. Starscream moaned softly, his back arching off the berth slightly. Megatron trailed a servo to his cockpit, teasing and caressing the smooth glass, feeling Starscream quiver in delight at his touch. Megatron then moved from his neck cables and to his cockpit, his glossa dancing over the warm glass, leaving sticky kisses behind.

Starscream's body began to heat up, his port leaking lubricant behind his panel. Megatron took hold of his hips as he went down further. Starscream's breath hitched when he felt Megatron's hot glossa sweep over his panel. His panel snapped open almost instantly, his erect cable and moist port revealed to him. Megatron took his cable in his servo, pumping it slowly as he admired the view of his dripping port. Starscream arched off the berth as Megatron's glossa trailed a slow circle around his port, lubricant leaking from the slick opening. Megatron gave a small smirk before taking his luscious thighs into his servos and bringing him closer, his glossa sliding into his port.

The intrusion of his hot glossa was amazing, causing Starscream to cry out. Megatron kept him from wriggling by keeping a tight hold on his thighs, his glossa beginning to slide out and back in. Starscream gripped the silk sheets, crying out with each slick movement of his glossa. His taste was enticing, leaving Megatron's glossa tingling and wanting more. Starscream trembled with pleasure, his servo gently grasping the back of Megatron's helm. Megatron moved Starscream's legs to his shoulders, continuing to ravish him tight, wet port. Starscream held the sides of his helm tightly, careful not to push his helm forward. Megatron moved a servo from his thigh to his cable, pumping it slowly. Starscream's thighs quivered, his overload fast approaching.

"M-Megatron..!"

Starscream threw his helm back against the berth, his overload crashing over him, his port convulsing around his glossa. Megatron growled pleasantly, feeling the rush of lubricant entering his mouth. Starscream's port still tingled from overload, watching Megatron pull away from his port and wipe the lubricant from his faceplates. It was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Megatron kneeled over the seeker, gripping his thighs as he pushed them apart. Starscream watched him remove his panel, his huge erect cable revealed to him. Starscream bit his bottom lip as Megatron pushed his cable into his moist port, stretching him to his limits. Megatron stopped from time to time to let his adjust, watching his faceplates when he fully entered him.

"Are you alright?" Megatron murmured.

Starscream gave a quick nod, his breathing ragged from trying to adjust, the pain beginning to fade. Megatron leaned down, kissing his neck cables hungrily, his scent overwhelming him. Starscream moaned softly, his soft lips and hot glossa exploring his neck cables. Megatron gave a shallow thrust, watching for Starscream's reaction. The seeker gave a moan, his hips moving against the larger mech's. Megatron smirked against his neck, leaning away to grip his hips. Megatron gave a deeper thrust, his velvet walls contracting around his thick cable. Starscream gripped the sheets again, giving a small cry of pleasure.

"M-Megatron..! Please.. Harder.." Starscream pleaded, aching with a desire waiting to be sated. Megatron gladly complied, his fingers digging into his hips as he began thrusting hard and fast. Starscream arched his back, cries of pleasure leaving his lips. Condensation ran down their bodies, their scents filling each others olfactory senses. Starscream wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist, his servos clawing at the sheets. Megatron panted hard, his cable encased in wet, satin heat. Starscream squirmed in pleasure underneath him, his breathing coming in rapid pants.

Megatron knew he was close, leaning down close to him, nearly feeling his spark beat through his chest armor. Megatron gave a few more deep thrusts before overloading inside of him. Starscream cried out, feeling the searing transfluid fill him, bringing him to his own overload. His walls convulsed around his cable, causing Megatron to groan and arch his back.

Once their overloads subsided, Megatron turned onto his side and brought Starscream close to him. Starscream rested his helm against his chestplates, listening to his spark pulse against his spark chamber walls. Megatron caressed his helm for a moment before placing a servo under his chin and lifting his faceplates to meet his. Megatron gazed into his ruby red optics before placing a searing kiss on his lips, a rush going through him. Starscream pressed himself close, panting when he pulled away. Megatron held him close, whispering, "Mine.." Starscream rested his helm back on his chest, whispering, "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

**Wrote this so I could get some practice on writing interfacing, thats why its so short! Lemme know you think. :)**


End file.
